


终有一日

by Anpoe



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpoe/pseuds/Anpoe
Summary: 于是我们奋力前行，却如同逆水行舟，注定要不停地退回过去。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	终有一日

“我已经老了啊。”  
男人从梦中醒来，晨昏时的光线试图穿越窗帘布丝线中细微的缝隙，但却只有几束能机灵地从窗帘的下摆悄悄钻入房间。  
就算这样，男人还是眯了眯眼睛，他总是睡不着，在梦中突然惊醒，却明白那只是一个再平常不过的梦境。是日常，他和尼尔的日常。逐渐高大健硕的青年和慢慢萎缩老去的自己。  
于是他伸出手，看着自己大手上的皱纹，每次他感觉自己还未老去，就会用这个事实来打醒自己。他可以轻易地揪起一块皮肉，甚至不会感到一点儿痛苦，仿佛覆盖在他手上的只是一件毫无弹性的布料。那是一双满是伤痕和老茧的手，慢慢的也要布满老人独有的斑点了。  
男人不由自主地叹了一口气，把身边熟睡的青年惊醒了。  
尼尔翻过身来看着男人，知道他又再为彼此之间的年龄差而叹息着。  
于是他学着男人的样子平躺着，伸出一只手来轻轻拍了一下男人的手掌，几乎是本能的，一瞬间男人就抓住了尼尔的手，就像他们经常玩的那个训练反应力的游戏一样。  
“嗷。”尼尔抽了一口气，“你力气还是那么大呢。”  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”男人后知后觉地反应过来，还没等他想抚摸对方年轻的手掌，再一次暗暗叹息之时，尼尔便把手从他手里抽离了，半是认真半是玩笑地看着男人。  
“没有，不过倒是把我的睡意全抓没啦。要不要去练一圈？”像是陈述什么稀松平常的事情一般，他这么问道，而事实上他们俩都知道，男人已经不需要再练习，为了以后的威胁做准备了——他有了尼尔。  
不过这并不代表他懈怠了，而尼尔总是这么善解人意，男人点了点头，起身准备去浴室里冲个澡，而尼尔则去厨房准备他们的早餐。  
帕尼尼，三明治，还有一杯无糖可乐和一杯水。

男人习惯了冲冷水澡，这能让他清醒，他的皮肤也处于紧绷的状态。他看着水流趟过自己分明的肌肉线条，小腹，肱二头肌都是一样的坚硬，和二十年前的自己大概并没有什么区别。  
不过他明白这只是他自己自欺欺人罢了，他再也不能把自己的身体逼迫到极限，再也不能面对着严刑拷打时相信自己不会失去意识，但他最害怕的是自己再也不能保护尼尔了。  
他老了，这是一个事实。  
就算尼尔再怎么试图说服他，时间都会无情地冲刷他的肉体与心智，就算他能逆流而上，也只是徒增折磨。  
尼尔还年轻，他还可以拥有更好的，明亮而有朝气的未来。而不是和我这个老头子活在时间的夹缝中，在暮光之间，生与死之界与时间斗法。  
他总会这样想，就算他明知道尼尔的结局，但又只能无力地看着他一步一步走向终点。随着年岁的增加，他不停地折磨自己，在白日梦中寻求名为“如果”的答案，却又只能推着像阳光一样温暖的尼尔被名为过去的黑暗吞噬。  
他停下了水流。  
卫生间里只剩下安静的滴答声。

“我该如何去承受一个年轻人的爱情？又该如何狠下心放他进入逆水行舟的孤独？”

明明知道自己已经老了，但他却倔强地坚持着自己每天都要喝一听无糖可乐。尼尔似乎看出了他眼底的悲伤，每天早上他出现在餐桌时，桌上都有一听无糖可乐，静静地放在那里——像是为了纪念某个人一般。  
吃完早餐后他们便去训练场了——虽然这么说，但那只是一块空地而已。  
尼尔穿上了简单的汗衫，摆好架势等待男人出击。  
于是他先动了，直拳，瞄准，躲避再反击。  
就像很多年前他们第一次来这里时一样，男人对他说：“你的任务是观察，观察他的习惯，他的惯用手，观察他的面部表情和情绪。演练他攻击的方式，但一定要等待他先出击。”  
于是尼尔在短短的几个月内就可以和他几乎打个平手。男人在欣慰之余又感到有些无奈，他们太过了解彼此了。  
这次的练武也和之前的几千次一样——他们无法分出胜负。  
但尼尔并不恋战，他一直静静地观察着男人的呼吸，动作，而后在一个漂亮的格挡之后收手。  
我明白的，我一直都明白的。太过激烈的训练能让你找回年轻时的感觉，但这种感觉并不能持续太久——一旦你停下，它就会疯狂地反噬，用它尖利的牙齿撕咬你的肌肉，你的筋腱和你的大脑，让你无法呼吸，最终回归于粘稠的，厚重而无力的死寂。  
尼尔精疲力竭地笑了，摆了摆手坐在地上喘了一口气：“真是酣畅淋漓。”  
于是男人也和他一起坐着，保持着训练时的距离。他大笑了一声，“你进步很快，我马上就要不是你的对手了。”  
“你了解我，我了解你，我们不用开打就知道对方会选择什么样的方式取胜。这可是你教我的，我们永远不会分出胜负的。”  
于是男人不说话了，笑了笑垂下眼去。半响又开口道：“这些歪理可不是我教你的。”

傍晚，他们去海边散步，感受着温热细软的沙子滑过他们赤裸的双足。  
下降的夕阳把一切染成了赤橙色，只有大海能把余晖尽数吸入幽深的海底，于是他们交界的地方幻化出了混沌一般的色彩，倔强的，不属于任何事物的色彩。  
尼尔的手比沙子更要炙热，他牵着男人在海滩上漫步。  
“我想在这里睡觉。”突然他这么说，拉着男人和他一起躺下，一只透明的螃蟹爬过他的手指，不一会儿又爬走了。“你会叫醒我的对吗。”  
“漫长的，温暖的长眠。我不会孤单，因为我知道这趟旅途的终点在哪里，我们会被带去哪里，最后又会见到谁。”他用再平常不过的语调这么说着，依旧紧紧握着男人的手。  
“别说了。”男人偏过头来看他，那双蓝色的，平静的眼睛。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
尼尔也看着他，他的语调没变，男人认识这种音调，每天早晨他对他说早安时，用的就是这种语调。  
第一句让他动摇了，第二句几乎让他红了眼眶。  
但男人没有回应，他不敢回应。好像这简单的三个字就能成为囚禁尼尔展翅高飞的牢笼，而他们日日夜夜的陪伴只是微不足道的一笔。  
不是这样的，但我为什么——  
他抱紧了尼尔，头靠在尼尔的肩膀上，看向血红的天空，感受着青年传来的灼热体温，不像这渐渐沉没的夕阳，尼尔是正午的太阳。  
我用什么来爱你，尼尔？用我即将老去的身体，用我不再火热的灵魂，用我的软弱我的迟疑，还是用我即将把你推向的命运？  
“你知道么，我有时候会嫉妒你的过去的那个尼尔，他将陪伴着你出生入死，完成你这一生最重要的记忆。而我只能后知后觉的认识你，爱上你，跟在你和他的记忆之后，无论再怎么追赶，也超越不了过去。”  
尼尔突然说话了，他的语调还是平静的，末了男人却听出来些许不甘心。这些话就在男人脑子里打转，他感觉自己脑子嗡嗡的响。可明明世界是这么安静，尼尔静静地躺在他怀里，金色的卷发摩擦着他的耳廓，只要他一侧脸，就可以吻到对方的脸颊，还有青涩的胡渣。  
于是男人开口了。  
“……与你在一起的每一分每一秒都是我最重要的记忆。”他笨拙地安慰着青年，挪了挪和对方面对面，任由自己沉浮于那双海蓝色的眼睛。“我只是，你知道的，无糖可乐。这只是为了提醒我，我该用一生去珍惜递给我这听可乐的你，而不是什么怀念谁，说真的，我有必要吗？过去和未来，都是你。”  
尼尔挑了挑眉，男人笨拙的表白抚平了他的失落，他点了点头，嘴角微不可见地上扬着。  
“我不会孤单，也不会后悔，不会因为你慢慢忘记我而悲伤，因为我知道你会在终点等着我，而那时候的你，将会遇见最爱你的我。”  
“这没有什么好悲伤的，很幸运不是吗，在彼此不知情的情况下，有一个人深爱着自己。未来的我，过去的你。”  
“我永远，永远都会在未来等你。”  
他们在沙滩上做爱，接吻，晚风没有带走他们炽热的温度。  
如同过往的每一天一样，最后他们四目相对着，尼尔靠在男人身上，整个世界都变的模糊了起来，似乎可以就这么等待到永远。  
于是尼尔开始说他早上去买菜时遇到的趣事，炫耀早些时候在海滩上发现的贝壳。男人就这样静静地听着，时不时穿插几句只有他们彼此能听懂的冷笑话。  
然后他说。  
“尼尔。”  
青年就不说话了，眨了眨眼睛静静地看着他，柔软的金发随着风微微飘动着。  
“我爱你。”  
男人无比自然的，像是在心中演练了无数次一般开口道。


End file.
